The Final Gift to the New Champion
by animatedrose
Summary: Once Casey had become Champion, he gained his title and his ribbons. But he also got another gift from the person he had just beaten...Cynthia x OC


Hi again

Hi again! This is something that got stuck in my head after I beat the Elite Four a dozen times and listened to the credits' song. I hope Cynthia isn't OOC, I really try to keep canon characters to their real selves. Well, I hope you like it. Onto the story!

The Final Gift to the New Champion

He finally did it! He had finally beaten the Elite Four and the Champion, Cynthia. It had been a surprise to find that she was the Champion and there was no doubt in his mind from their battle moments ago that she definitely deserved the title. But now that title was his!

Casey, a young Pokemon trainer from Twinleaf Town, had just become the new Pokemon Champion. After a long journey of beating Gym Leaders, fellow trainers, his rival Maverick, and Team Galactic agents, he had finally made it to the Elite Four. Now with his win over Cynthia, he had finally achieved his lifelong goal.

Cynthia smiled, congratulating him on his win. _I knew he could do it. I just knew he was the one,_ she thought. "Come on, we'll take the lift." As the redhead boy hopped on the lift, Cynthia stood behind him and studied him. Such a young boy had beaten her so easily. _I guess it must be fate._

Getting off the lift, she smiled as she led him to a door on the other side of the corridor. As Casey looked around in awe, the former Champion smiled. Ever since she met him, she had this strange feeling when she was near him. She thought it was silly that she was crushing on someone younger than her. But love was love, as they always say.

Just as Casey was about to walk through the door, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him from behind. Casey blushed, terribly confused. "C-C-Cynthia?" he stuttered. "W-What are you d-d-doing?"

"I'm glad you won, Casey." The blonde said, ignoring his question. "It proves how strong you truly are. I don't know why but I just knew you would be the next champion. But you became a bit more to me than that..."

"C-Cynthia?" Casey said, shaking. When she finally released him, he sighed in relief and turned to face her. Just as he asked what she had done that for, he was silenced by Cynthia's lips on his. _S-she's kissing me?!_

When she pulled away, she smiled softly. She heard a light tapping and turned, blushing when she saw Prof. Rowan standing there. "Prof. Rowan! What are you doing here?" She prayed he hadn't seen her.

"I came here to see one of my helpers be crowned as Champion, Cynthia." Rowan replied. "But don't think I didn't just see that." Cynthia's face turned bright red and Rowan laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"You better not!!" Cynthia and Casey both yelled.

"I won't, I promise!" Rowan laughed. "Now, why don't we go into the Hall of Fame...Pokemon Champion Casey?"

Casey sighed, trying to will his blush away. He nodded and the trio headed in. As they registered his Pokemon, he couldn't get his mind off of the kiss he had shared with Cynthia. _Why can't I stop thinking about it? It was just a kiss, after all. Why is it bothering me like this?_

Cynthia simply smiled. "Embarrassed still?"

"Huh? Oh, no! I'm fine!" Casey reassured.

"If you say so,"

Rowan simply shook his head. _I guess Casey won't admit it,_ he thought, remembering the letter left on his desk by Casey only weeks before.

"_Dawn, what's this?"_

"_Oh, it's a letter from Casey. He asked for it to be delivered directly to you."_

"_Oh," He quietly opened the letter and scanned through it. What he read shocked him. "Oh dear..."_

_Dear Prof. Rowan,_

_I met this mysterious woman by the name of Cynthia near Route 214 after I beat Crasher Wake. She gave me a way to get past the Psyduck and I can't get her off my mind now. I think I might be in love with her even though she's older than me. What do you think, professor? Do you know who she is? She says she has a grandmother is Solaceon and she seems to like history and mythology. Thanks again._

_-Casey_

"_Sir, what did Casey want?"_

"_Nothing, Dawn. It's nothing I can't handle," In the end, he couldn't reveal who she was to him. He simply told Casey he didn't know her but to try finding her again. "I'm surprised you fell for her that fast, Casey."_

Once they finished in the Hall of Fame, Prof. Rowan offered to take Casey home. As they were leaving, Casey suddenly turned and ran back to Cynthia. "Hang on! Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"If you ever come up here again, drop by and we can chat. Maybe even have another battle?" Cynthia replied. "I'll be waiting, Casey."

"Me too. Bye!" He kissed her on the cheek and ran back to Prof. Rowan, smiling.

As she watched them fly away on Staraptor, Cynthia's hand reached up to brush against where Casey had kissed her. She smiled, blushing. "See you later...Casey." With that, she turned and headed back to her room in the Elite Four building. She knew he'd be back soon. And when he did, she'd be ready for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? Romance isn't much my thing but I'm trying. I hope you liked it, guys. Please review!


End file.
